Service provider networks may provide many services, including distributed computing services that implement virtualization and scaled computing services. The virtualization and scaled computing services can be maintained by the service provider network, or a group of administrative employees or users employed by the owner or operator of the service provider network. The group of administrative employees can perform debugging services, performance regression services, or otherwise provide services related to maintenance of the infrastructure of the service provider network, including infrastructure related to the virtualization and scaled computing services.
It follows then, that the group of administrative employees may require access, under some circumstances, to certain components having sensitive information processed by the virtualization and scaled computing services. For example, administrative employees may require access to data belonging to customers of the service provider network. However, customers utilizing the service provider network may not desire some or all of their sensitive information to be accessible by the group of administrative employees.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.